


Tease

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ben Barnes as Sirius Black - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: Sirius was too old for you, too dangerous, and had too much baggage. That is until you go on a date with someone else and everything changes.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1

“He’s looking at you again.” 

You didn’t even bother looking up at Tonks’ comment. You didn’t have to look up to know that Sirius was looking at you. There was no point in getting excited though. 

“Tonks, I already told you that he isn’t interested. He already said that he was, and I quote, I am too old and too dangerous for you. There was some other stuff but I stopped listening at that point. When I heard that I’m too old for you part I stopped being hopeful.” 

Tonks rolled her eyes and shot Sirius a scowl. 

“I don’t know what the hell he is talking about. The age difference between the two of you is the same as Remus and me. Once we get a hold of Pettigrew, Sirius will be able to be a free man.” 

“Yeah, well go tell him that.” 

You muttered, trying to focus on the parchment that Madeye had put in front of you. Tonks' eyes rolled up to Remus and gave him a small shrug. What the two hadn’t told neither Sirius nor yourself was the fact that they were trying shamelessly to set the two of you up. So far they weren’t doing so well. 

Meanwhile, 

Remus watched as Sirius’ eyes stayed locked on you. 

“Y/n is very pretty, huh?’

Sirius quickly turned in his friend’s direction. 

“What are you two playing at?” 

Remus shrugged with a careful grin. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about. I simply stated that Y/n is a very pretty young woman. A very pretty single young woman who has had her eye on you for some time.”

Sirius glanced up again. Your violet eyes had rolled up to meet his grey ones briefly before looking away quickly. 

“She thinks that I’m an asshole and she doesn’t need someone like me.” 

“Someone like you?”

Remus questioned. Sirius wanted to smack Remus. If he wasn’t afraid of hurting his remaining best friend the other man would have been popped. 

“I have too much baggage.” 

Remus rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever, mate. You’re missing a great opportunity. Y/n is kind. She honestly reminds me of her cousin, Lily.” 

Sirius sighed. He didn’t want to think about how much that you reminded him of Lily. Maybe that was why Sirius’ heart ached every time that he looked at you. 

“Can we not bring James and Lily into this? I don’t want to make them roll over in their graves.” 

“I’m tired of telling Y/n that you suffer from asshole disease. She’s going to stop holding out hope for you one day and move on. You’ll be stuck in your bedroom with only your left hand for company.” 

It took all that Remus had not to die of laughter at the expression on Sirius’ face. 

“Well, I have to get going.” 

Your voice pulled both Remus and Sirius from their conversations. Sirius was internally pleading with you to stay. 

“Where are you headed?” 

Madeye snapped. He hated admitting it but he had taken a fierce paternal liking to you. From the moment your little sunshine self came into his office to be trained as an Auror; Madeye took extra care to be almost a second father. 

You sighed, miserably. 

“I have a date with some guy.” 

All eyes rolled nervously in Sirius’ direction. He was scowling angrily and if it wasn’t for Harry being beside him; Sirius would have been a total drama king and walked out. 

“Does this guy have a name?”

Tonks asked, grinning. You shrugged. 

“I’m sure he does but I don’t know it. Some girl that really needs to get a life set me up with him.” 

“That’s the beginnings of a beautiful relationship.”

Sirius said in an icy tone that made you blush. If he would only grow a pair and ask you to be his girlfriend; you wouldn't have to be going out with these clowns that Tonks set you up with. You could be devoted to Sirius and have the lover that you so desperately wanted. 

“I don’t know about beautiful, but he knows that I’m alive. That’s promising.” 

Remus quickly came in before Sirius could say something sassy. 

“We can make an excuse for you to get out of it. I got hurt. That’s believable.”

“It's okay Remus. The poor fool has been drooling over me for ages. It’s kind of obnoxious. Oh well, I’ll see you all later”

You turned and walked to the doorway followed by Tonks like an over-excited puppy. What you didn’t see was Sirius had slowly followed along too. He remained in the shadows as you pulled on your coat. 

“Andrew isn’t that bad.” 

Tonks said as she reached out fluffing your red curls. Your eyes rolled up to your friends. 

“I haven’t been laid in months. Is it too much to ask for some halfway decent looking guy to just throw me over his shoulder or fuck me against a wall? This guy I’m going on a date with isn’t even cute. 

Tonks giggled.

“Well, I am sure we can find you someone...somewhere”

You groaned. Why you had such shitty luck dating was still a mystery? Maybe it was because you worked too much or the fact that you didn’t put up with shit? It could also be the fact that you played tough but wanted some guy to have his way with you and pull the alpha card. Again...not asking for much.

“I’m beginning to think that it will take a miracle. There is hope, however, and it has batteries.” 

You were relieved when Tonks continued her laughing fit. 

“You’re just adorable...now go spread joy.”  
You gave her one final scowl before walking out the door muttering about people being crazy and lesbians having the right idea.

The next two hours were the longest and most boring of your life. Andrew asked you literally every question known to wizardkind. Your nickname for him was now “the question man.” Maybe it was Andrew being nervous but he was driving you crazy! 

_I need to stop comparing every man that I go out with to the man that I want._

You thought after drinking your third cup of coffee. 

“So is that your real red hair?” 

You looked up at Andrew from your drink.

“Uh, yeah. It came with me when I was born.” 

Andrew nodded. 

“Does the carpet match the drapes?” 

Your mouth dropped at that question. That was the last question that you expected to come out of the man’s mouth. That was something that Sirius would ask to make you blush. Funny how it wasn’t near as witty coming from this man (who probably lived in his mother’s basement). 

“Excuse me?”

You asked. Andrew motioned down your body suggestively with his eyes. 

“You know...does the carpet match the drapes?” 

You stood up and poured what was left of your coffee on the man’s head before storming out of the restaurant. 

5 minutes later, you stood outside of Sirius’ house. You were ready to strangle Tonks! The woman was about to get tackled. 

When you walked in, you didn’t notice Sirius sitting on the couch as if waiting for you to come back. He quickly stood up knowing that pissed off expression well. After all, he had seen Lily wear it many times. 

“You don’t look happy.”

You nodded. 

“Good job. Where is my dear friend Nymphadora? She and I are about to fight.” 

Sirius closed his book. 

“She and Remus are asleep. I take it your date didn’t go so well.” 

You started laughing hard. Maybe it was your reaction or not being around other people for some time but Sirius was confused. 

“What happened?”

“Well, I went on a date with a dork who is now known as the question man. We ended the night by him asking if my red hair was natural and if the carpet matches the drapes. I poured a cup of coffee on his head then stormed out. All in all, it was a lovely evening.”

Sirius only blinked as he took in what you said. 

“Well, he kind of asked for what he got.” 

You nodded. 

“Oh yeah. I am never dating anyone again.” 

“So if I asked you to consider being mine the answer would be no?”

That simple question made you freeze in your steps. You turned around looking at Sirius stupidly. He was leaned against the back of the couch with his arms crossed over his chest. You swallowed as you looked him over. Had his black jeans always been that tight and left so little to your already vivid imagination? 

“We both know that isn’t going to happen. You have already made your feelings clear.”

You finally replied. Sirius smirked before rolling up the sleeves of the green sweater that he was wearing. 

“Maybe I was wrong?”

He suggested. Sirius was going against his better judgment now. You were young, and whether you wanted to admit it or not, innocent. So much for trying to protect you from the negatives of his past. Sirius was ready to throw all of that out the window. 

“Yeah, sure. I don’t know if anyone has told you this or not, teasing a girl’s feelings isn’t nice. You aren’t 16 anymore.”  
Sirius closed the gap between the two of you. His eyes were on your legs. The dress that you wore had been teasing him from the moment that you walked into the room. 

“I know how old I am, love. I also know that I want nothing more than to get my hands on you.” 

Your eyes were wide. Were you actually hearing this correctly? Sirius was hitting on you! He actually wanted you after all. 

“You may just have to prove that.” 

You said with a teasing smirk as your upper arms squeezed your breasts together discreetly. Sirius raised an eyebrow. He knew exactly what you were doing and, god damn it, you were winning. 

“Why don’t you come here?”

When you didn’t move fast enough, Sirius’ hands were wrapped around your waist pulling your body to him. You moaned into the kiss as his tongue teased yours. How far this was going to go? You weren't sure. All that you knew was you were ready to go as far as Sirius wanted. You didn’t care if anyone walked in on the two of you either. 

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders as Sirius lifted your leg over his hip. 

“I want you.”

You gasped against his lips. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

“Lucky for both of us. I want you too. Now, why don’t you get this dress off and get on my lap.” 

When he pulled away from you, you wanted to cry out until it registered what you were instructed to do. You quickly tugged the silver dress that you were wearing off as Sirius yanked his own shirt over his head. 

Sirius quickly sat back down on the couch; waiting patiently for that damned dress to come off. He palmed himself through his jeans as he watched the bra and knickers fall to the floor. 

“Come here, doll.” 

You didn’t wait to be told twice before taking your place on Sirius’ lap. His mouth was on yours in an instant; kissing you hungrily. When he was able to pull away, Sirius smiled at how your lips were already swollen. 

“If I didn’t want to be inside of you so badly I could spend hours nestled between your legs. I like the idea of you being a weepy moaning mess.”  
You rocked your hips against him as Sirius reached between your bodies to undo his belt and jeans. 

“I think you are a little bit of a tease.”

You moaned as his mouth wrapped around the nipple of your right breast. Sirius gently nipped the sensitive flesh a few times as he was able to get himself free from his remaining clothing. Your head fell back as Sirius rubbed the head of his cock against your already sensitive clit. 

“A tease that knows what he wants.” 

Sirius growled. You kissed his nose before getting off of his lap. Sirius looked at you with worried eyes. If you cut off the love supply now; he would be crushed. The moment that you knelt down in front of him to tug his jeans down further; Sirius sighed in relief. 

“I have been wanting to feel those pretty lips around me for a long time now.” 

He moaned as your mouth closed around him. Sirius closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the couch. 

“That’s a good girl. Damn, you’re good at this.”

You took your time sucking each and every inch. Sirius wrapped his hand in your hair, gently tugging. 

“Get back up here. I can’t wait.” 

You quickly got up and laid back on the couch. Sirius spread your legs before giving you an eyebrow wiggle. 

“Time to make you come, pretty girl.”

The moment that he pushed in the both of you moaned. You lifted yourself off the couch to take as much as he had to offer. Sirius kept his eyes clenched while giving you time to adjust. 

“I think that I am going to like spending a lot of time inside you.” 

You bit your already swollen lip as you felt incredibly and deliciously _full._ Sirius remained motionless for a moment before that feral need to make you his returned full force. Your head slammed into the couch as Sirius remained balls deep fucking you as hard and deeply as possible. 

“Feel good, baby?”

You could only not. You weren’t coherent enough to put actual words together. 

“Fucking you so good that you can’t talk, huh? I can do better than that.”

Sirius increased his pace. Your eyes were rolling back in your head as the knot in your stomach began to form. Sirius closed his eyes as your body began to tighten around him. 

“No coming yet.” 

He said in a commanding tone before pulling out. You were left a gasping spasming mess as he laid down on the floor. Sirius put his arms behind his head and motioned to his cock.

“Come here and ride me like you mean it. Fuck me sore, baby girl.” 

You slid off the couch (more like fell off the couch but who cares) and quickly took your place on top of your lover. Deciding to tease him a bit first, you gently rocked your wet core against the head of his cock. You leaned down gently nibbling your way from Sirius’ lips to his neck. He groaned beneath you. 

The realization that he could do this with you every day was a pleasant one. You were as desperate for his touch as Sirius was yours. He was ready to throw whatever reservation that he had about the two of you being in a relationship away. As far as Sirius was concerned, you were now his.

“You like lovebites, baby? You’re about to get a lot of them.” 

Sirius didn’t even give you time to fully take him in again before flipping you onto your back. You cried out when his cock was back inside fucking your mercilessly. His mouth was one your neck leaving you gasping inaudible words as his teeth bit down on your sensitive flesh. 

The knot in your stomach quickly began to form again as Sirius’ own movements became a little more erratic. 

“Come on, sweetheart. I’m not lasting much longer.” 

You felt what sense of control failed you as Sirius used his middle finger to press firmly on your clit. Two seconds later the two of you were coming apart at the same time. You couldn’t move as the ecstasy flowed through your veins making you feel finally pleased. Sirius meanwhile, continued to lazily rock into you until rolling to his side to cuddle you. 

“Believe it or not, I really didn't plan that.” 

He said, kissing you gently. Your eyes rolled up to meet Sirius’ gaze. 

“I’m glad that it happened and I am fine with it happening as much as you would like.” 

Sirius wrapped himself around you as much as possible. 

“With you being my girl now, I would hope that it would be that way.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Wake up, kitten.” 

Sirius’ voice was soft as his hand wrapped around your bare thigh. You smiled into the pillow still not ready to wake up. Sirius chuckled as he kissed a path down your neck. He stopped at the love bit that he left the night before. 

“I woke up hard from wanting you. Now turn over and let me have what’s mine.” 

You moaned feeling Sirius rock his erection into your lower back. Memories from the night before flooded your mind. After the disastrous date with that stupid tool, Sirius made everything better. He made everything so better that you could barely close your legs. 

The two of you had made love on the floor of the living room numerous times the night before. Sirius had the stamina that you wanted in a lover. There had been several times that he had come then was immediately ready to go again. You weren't complaining one little bit either! 

“Harry will be waking up soon.” 

You replied as you let your hand fall back to cup his balls. Sirius groaned. The last thing that he really wanted to do was go “be good.” He wanted to be inside of you...for the rest of the day. 

“He’s a big boy. He can find things to do. I haven’t been laid enough in the past 14 years. Suck me, beautiful. I want those lips all over me.”

You giggled before getting out of bed. As you pulled on your abandoned dress, you sighed feeling immediately sore. 

“If we don’t go downstairs, you know they will come looking for us. We can sneak away for a quickie.” 

Sirius didn’t care. Let them come. Whoever turned up was going to get an earful! He quickly pulled you back to him. You didn’t fight as he pulled you back into the bed with a smile on his face. 

“Come here, love. It won’t take long. I’m great at quickies.” 

You gasped as Sirius’ fingers stroked over your clit and down to your entrance. 

“I think that you want this as bad as I do.”

You could only nod as Sirius pulled you on top of him. Both of you moaned as Sirius pushed back in. You were still nice and wet from the previous night's activities. 

_Maybe having a younger lover wouldn’t be such a bad idea after all_

Sirius thought as he sat up enough to push into you at a deeper angle. He quickly wrapped an arm around you keeping your body as tightly to his as possible 

“Sirius, please.”

You cried as he forced you down onto your stomach. You didn’t mind being manhandled. The fact that Sirus knew exactly what he was doing made it ten times better. Had your previous lovers been this great at sex...no. You were at least thankful that they did teach you something on how to please a man.

“Ass in the air, sweetheart.” 

Sirius said. When you didn’t move fast enough, he hauled your behind up enough to slam back inside. Your eyes rolled back in your head. The only sound in the room was the sound of his skin slapping against yours. 

“I thought you wanted a blowjob.” 

You said with a smirk. Never in a million years had you felt this comfortable saying sexual terms with someone. With Sirius, it was coming naturally. 

“I would rather be inside of you.”

He said, trying to focus on how amazing your body felt moving beneath him. If Sirius didn’t get a grip on himself, he would be coming too quickly. 

Meanwhile, you stretched your arms out to wrap your hands into the sheets for some kind of leverage. The last thing that you wanted was to bang your head into the headboard and be injured. You would be totally embarrassed explaining that one to Tonks or Moody. 

_You’ll be telling Tonks all about this later anyway so there is no need to be embarrassed._

You thought with a smile as Sirius slammed back into you. The tip of his cock hitting your sweet spot made you lose all focus on reality. 

“Come for me, sweetheart. I can’t hold on much longer.” 

Sirius groaned, trying to fight that all too familiar ache. He knew that this would be no long romantic lovemaking session. This was purely a passion-filled quickie. It was enough to get lust sated for the time being. He would take his time and make love to you later. You were his now, after all, and he had the right to be able to put his hands on you whenever he damn well pleased. 

“Sirius…” 

“That’s it, sugar, say my name.”

Your body immediately began to tighten around his. Sirius was muttering under his breath about how perfect you were. You held your knees as still as you could against the bed before shoving your ass back as far as you could. Heat flowed through your veins with each thrust. Sirius was quickly becoming more erratic and rough. 

The damn within yourself broke; leaving you gasping for air. It felt just like the night before. You were experiencing such a high that it felt like you would never come back down. 

“Damn it, love.” 

Sirius groaned. He had intentions of holding on for a bit longer but there was no way around it now. Your tightness was practically strangling his cock. The way that you were laying there with your ass in the air, hair thrown over your shoulder, and looking like a total goddess was enough to send Sirius right over the edge of no return. 

Neither of you was able to move for a moment. Catching your breath was what you were focused on. You moaned when Sirius pulled out of you. He didn’t get far. One hand was still resting on your thigh. 

You were positive that your thighs and hips were littered in lovebites and bruises...you didn’t give a damn. If Sirius wanted to spend the day with his head between your legs working on more bites; you wouldn’t fight him. 

“Maybe we should put you on some of the muggle birth control. Can’t be too safe.” 

Sirius said with a deep breath. When you didn’t reply, Sirius began to internally panic. Had he said something wrong? Did you want kids? Hopefully not now! Neither of you really needed that responsibility at the moment! Sirius was too old for that (in his mind). Harry was enough for him. 

“It's probably not a bad idea.” 

You said, sitting up with a smile. The last thing that you wanted was a kid interrupting your playtime. Besides, you were not mother material anyway.

Sirius looked relieved by your comment. 

“We don’t need any surprises.” 

You stood up and pulled on a pair of clean leggings that you had snagged from your room the night before. 

“I don’t like surprises...well not that kind.” 

15 minutes later, you walked into the dining room where Tonks sat across from Remus. Your friend was drinking a cup of tea totally lost in her own pleasant world. She finally looked up when you plopped down beside her. 

“Hey, you! How was your date?”

You rolled your eyes. The last thing that you wanted to think about was your date with “the question man.” 

“A hot mess.”

You replied, ignoring Sirius’ gaze. Tonks put the paper that she was reading down and turned to you. 

“Are you kidding? Andrew is such a nice guy.” 

“If asking a woman if her carpet matches the drapes is nice I would hate to witness rude.” 

Remus, meanwhile, dropped the biscuit that he was about to eat. 

“He said that to you?”

Remus stuttered. You nodded. 

“I poured a cup of coffee and came back here. The rest of the night wasn’t a waste” 

Tonks was so stunned by your comment she hadn’t put 2 and 2 together yet. She didn’t seem to realize the way that you were looking at Sirius or how he was looking at you. 

“Then how did you get that on your neck?”

She asked. 

“Oh, that was me.”

Sirius said with a smirk. Tonks' shocked expression turned to a large happy grin. 

“Finally! If I knew that Y/n going on a date with some idiot would make you finally make a move on her I would have done it a long time ago.”

Remus was shaking his head with a disapproving smirk. 

“Why don’t you just mark up the rest of her? That lovebite on her neck is more than noticeable. “ 

Sirius shrugged. 

“You haven’t seen the rest of her.”


	3. Chapter 3

4 months later…

You stretched as the daylight began to pour into the bedroom that you now shared with Sirius. It had been almost four months since you had been officially dating Sirius. The spark was still burning strong! In fact, things were still like they were the first week. You spent a great deal of your time home underneath him, beside him, or however the hell Sirius wanted you. 

Waking up every morning with his warm body around yours never got old. As cold and as dury as his mother’s home was you were thankful to have Sirius keeping you warm.

“Are you awake, love?”

You turned with a smile. Sirius yanked your body back to his. You turned in his arms and threw a leg over his hip. 

“I am now.” 

You said, leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips. His hand squeezed your ass before trying to slip further. Your eyes rolled back with delight as Sirius pushed two fingers inside of you. As much as you wanted to make love, you didn’t have the time today. 

“Sorry, darling. I have a job to do with Tonks today.” 

Sirius sighed before laying on his back. It was no secret that Sirius would prefer you not to be an auror. He never said anything but you could tell by the look on his face that Sirius wasn’t loving it. 

“How long will you be gone?” 

Sirius lit a cigarette and stood up to pull on a pair of pants. You quickly got up to get ready also. 

“I should be back around 7:30.” 

You stood on your tiptoes for a soft kiss. Sirius smiled against your mouth. 

“Stay safe, love.” 

You had been gone for an hour and a half when Snape came by. Severus Snape was the last person that Sirius wanted to see. Ever since Snape joined the order, he took it upon himself to annoy Sirius as much as possible. 

“I see your girlfriend isn’t here. It's nice to see that the two of you aren’t some deformed creature of limbs.” 

Sirius rolled his eyes over the book that he was reading. Had Harry not been sitting near him, Sirius would have said something extremely ugly. 

“She has a job to do, for your information.”

Snape wasn’t ready to back down. He felt that he had the upper hand on one of his childhood tormentors now. Snape was able to move around freely while Sirius was essentially on house arrest. What baffled Snape the most was the fact that Sirius still “got the girl.” 

_She only is interested in him for his name._

Snape thought as he pondered Sirius and yourself as a couple. You were young and had many chances to find a decent suitor but no...you wanted the good looking murderer. 

“I would get used to her absence if I were you, Black. A young girl like Y/n will tire of you soon. The most you really have to offer her is relations. She is young. What are your plans when she gets tired of having a boyfriend who has nothing to offer her? The two of you can’t even be seen in public. Some Romance.” 

Harry had quickly stood up and motioned Remus into the room. He knew that Sirius would be after Snape. 

“You don’t know anything about us.” 

Sirius said, coldly. Snape rolled his eyes. 

“Clearly. You aren’t 16 anymore.” 

Remus quickly stepped in. 

“Sirius, I need your help. Harry, show Severus out.”  
Remus finally managed to get Sirius into the other room before the other man blew up. 

“I’m going to kill him, Remus!” 

Remus held up his hands and spoke in a gentle “calming a child” mode. 

“Now Sirius, killing Snape isn’t going to do a damned thing. I heard what he said and he was wrong.”

Sirius rolled his eyes before downing the shot of whiskey that Remus put in front of him. 

“No, he isn’t.” 

Remus’ mouth dropped. 

“What are you saying?” 

Sirius didn’t lookup. His face was dark as he sat down. 

“I’m breaking up with Y/n.” 

If Remus didn’t have a seat near him he would have fallen down. What was Sirius saying? The two of you were perfect together. You were the exact woman that Sirius needed. Remus hadn’t seen his best friend this happy in years and now it was about to all go away. 

“What? Why are you saying this? If this is because of Snape…”

Sirius shook his head. 

“Snape was right. It's selfish of me to expect Y/n to hang onto a man that may never have his name cleared. I have nothing to offer her.” 

“You love her. Love is a nice offering especially now with things getting dark again. All she wants from you is love. Y/n has never had anyone in her life give her affection like you. Her childhood was unhappy as yours...the two of you need each other.” 

Sirius’ grey eyes rolled up. 

“I’ve made my mind up. Y/n is young. She’ll find someone else.” 

Sirius didn’t wait for Remus to respond before walking out of the room. 

Sirius didn’t want to do it. His heart was screaming at him to not do it. You were everything that he could have dreamed for in a lover. Hell, you were the first girl that didn’t annoy him and now he was about to lose you forever. 

_I’m doing the right thing. She needs a man who can offer her more than sex._

Sirius thought as he went to find the bottle of whiskey that he would be downing that night. 

A few hours later…

You had never been more relieved to get back to Grimmauld Place. After spending the day, arguing with Lucius Malfoy about why his family was garbage, you wanted nothing more than to curl up in Sirius’ arms. If he wanted to spend the next hour with his face between your thighs you wouldn't argue either. 

Sirius sat in the living room when you stepped in. His eyes rolled up to yours and for the first time, he didn’t smile when seeing you. 

“Bad day?”

He asked. You sat your bag down before going to join him on the couch. 

“Just long. Lucius Malfoy is a git. I want nothing more than to cut his stupid bleached hair to make him cry.” 

You pulled Sirius into a kiss. This was exactly what you needed. When Sirius didn’t kiss you back, you slowly pulled away. 

“What’s wrong?”

You asked. Sirius gently put you off of his lap. 

“Y/n, I think we should end this.” 

Your world came to a screeching halt. Had you really just heard him correctly? After all of the time that the two of you had invested into your relationship, Sirius wanted to end it. Had you done something wrong? Did you not please him enough? 

“What?”

You squeaked. Sirius sighed before standing up.

“I’m sorry but this isn’t working out. Find someone else to make yourself happy.”

Sirius didn’t give you a chance to respond. He couldn’t even bring himself to look into your beautiful eyes. If he stared too long, he would have you in his arms to protect you from the cruel cold world (and himself). When he heard you sob, that really made Sirius get the hell out of the room. Remus or Tonks could deal with you. Tonight, the only love Sirius was going to be giving out was to his fire whiskey.


	4. Chapter 4

“HE WHAT?”

Tonks shrieked as you told her about the breakup. You only nodded as Tonks and Remus gave you matching expressions of horror. This was the absolute last thing that either party expected! Remus had been hoping that Sirius was just being an overgrown child and would have gotten his head out of his ass. Apparently, that did not happen. Tonks never expected it at all. Sirius seemed so happy with you. From going to being all over each other to cutting off the love supply didn’t seem right. 

“You heard me.” 

You replied, sadly. It was taking all that you had not to burst into tears. You weren’t, however, going to give Sirius the satisfaction of seeing you cry (should he walk into the room). Tonks sat blinking, trying to make sense of the situation. 

Remus stood. 

“I’ll go talk to him.” 

You immediately shook your head. 

“No, Remus. If Sirius doesn’t want to be with me then he doesn’t want to. I don’t want him to be with me because all of his friends are mad at him. I really appreciate you two for everything that you both have done.” 

“Y/n…”

Tonks started but you cut her off. 

“Sweetheart, it's okay. Look, I have to get to work. Kingsley wants to see me around 10 and I don’t want to make him wait.” 

Sirius stepping into the room made your heartache even more. The moment his eyes met yours, you immediately looked away. You were not going to see how he looked at you with that _“please love me. I’m an idiot”_ look. 

Had it been the day before, you would have been all over him. Getting out the door for work was almost a 15-minute process that led to the two of you almost having sex in the middle of the doorway. Today, you walked past him without a look or word. That didn’t mean that your heart was breaking, however. You wanted nothing more than to curl up on Sirius’ lap and forget that the previous night even happened. 

For Sirius, the feelings were the same. He was mentally telling himself that he fucked up BIG TIME. It was so obvious that he was in love with you but he couldn’t bring himself to admit it. Saying “I love you” was too hard of a thought to process. Now that he saw you this morning the “I love you” thoughts were slamming into play. 

When you wouldn’t look at him, Sirius felt ten times even worse. Your ignoring was more painful than the hangover that he was dealing with. He would deal with the world’s worst hangover everyday for the foreseeable future if it meant the pain in his chest would heal. 

Seeing that your eyes were puffy from crying was an even bigger kick in the balls. You were crying because of him and Sirius hated it. He was supposed to make you happy...not this. Snape’s comment about not being 16 again rang in Sirius’ head over and over. He wasn’t 16 anymore but he sure as hell felt like it again and it wasn’t nice. Sirius was out breaking girl’s hearts as if they didn’t matter...only this time it did. 

It took all Sirius had not to grab your forearm and beg shamelessly for forgiveness. 

“Bye, sugar.”

Tonks said. You waived over your shoulder and walked out. 

Sirius looked at the place that you stood, wishing that you would come back. When you didn’t, he sat down at the table with a groan. 

Tonks, meanwhile, gave Remus a scowl before beginning to talk. She walked behind Sirius before picking up a magazine and began to roll it up.

“So Remus, story hour, once upon a time there was an all-knowing queen who had a very ignorant cousin. One day the ignorant cousin did something that made no logical sense. The all-knowing queen politely said to her ignorant cousin WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU MAN?”

She screamed the last part before smacking Sirius on the back of the head with the rolled-up magazine until Remus walked over and took it away. Sirius, meanwhile, had jumped up like Tonks had poured a pot of boiling water on him. His hand was on the back of his head trying to soothe the throbbing from the migraine. Had Sirius been in a good mood, he would have made a comment that Tonks could smack him with a rolled-up magazine if he was in dog form but not as a human. 

“Tonks, I understand that you are made because Y/n is your best friend…”

Sirius started but Tonks cut him off.

“She loves you! You are the first man that I have ever heard her say the word love about and look at what you did! You broke her heart!” 

“She lov...loves me?”

Tonks smacked herself in the head. Was she really dealing with this stupidity? 

“YES! Merlin, are you that ignorant?” 

Sirius sighed. You loved him...it wasn’t just the incredibly hot steamy sex that you wanted. 

“I’m not ignorant. Just selfish.” 

“Selfish? You breaking her heart for no reason is selfish!”

Tonks snapped as Sirius scowled at her.

“No, me expecting her to wait around for me is selfish. She deserves a man that can be seen in public with her. Y/n doesn’t deserve to sit around worrying about if her boyfriend is going to be thrown back into a prison cell. She doesn’t need someone….” 

“Who will never love her as you do.” 

Remus totally rearranged Sirius’ sentence leaving the other man sitting in silence. Tonks gave her boyfriend a thankful smile because she was about to lose her shit. 

“Remus is right. Y/n wants you. She doesn’t want someone else.” 

Sirius stood up and walked from the room without another word. He couldn’t handle the “talking to” that he was getting. It was too heartbreaking. 

3 hours later…

Tonks’ temper had finally started to cool when you came back into Grimmauld Place with a smile on your face. 

“You look pleased.” 

She said, ignoring how Sirius almost fell out of his chair to have a look at you. You, meanwhile, nodded. 

“Get your bags packed, dollface, because you and I are going to Las Vegas. Remus, you can come too if you want.” 

Remus shook his head. 

“Too close to the full moon. What’s in Las Vegas?”

You grinned. Kingsley had talked you into taking a week for yourself. He had evidently heard about the break up from Remus and wanted to try to be soothing. Somehow being “soothing” consisted of telling you to go get wasted and gamble. 

“Booze, showgirls, and gambling.” 

You said with an eager smirk as you took off your coat to reveal a short tight black dress that left little to the imagination. Remus and Tonks' mouths dropped. Both could barely look into the living room where Sirius sat totally stunned. No one had seen you in this revealing of an outfit before. 

Remus swallowed before leaning closer to his girlfriend. 

“Maybe you should go before she decides to quit her job and be a showgirl herself.” 

Tonks nodded, feeling immediately worried. 

“She has the legs for it.” 

You, meanwhile, were digging in your bag for the plane tickets that you had already bought. 

“I’ll be right back. My red lipstick is upstairs.” 

You quickly ran up the stairs leaving your stunned friends. Tonks was the first to be able to react. 

“She’s going to break a lot of hearts.” 

“Sirius’ in particular.” 

Remus muttered as he turned to his friend. Sirius had finally recovered enough to run up the stairs after you. 

You stood in the bathroom, digging around for the tube of red lipstick that you had your heart on. At first, you didn’t see Sirius standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest like a pouting child. 

“Do you think this is funny?”

You turned around and had to stop yourself from smirking at the scowl on his handsome face. This was the Sirius Black that about had a fit when you went out with Andrew the question man. 

“What?”

Sirius motioned to the dress...that bloody dress that made him want to bend you over the counter and have his way with you. Fuck, had your ass always been this wonderful? 

“This...this dress and going to Vegas. Is this to torture me or something?”

You raised an eyebrow before putting on a coat of the lipstick that you were looking for. 

“What does it matter? You broke up with me, Sirius. You made your choice and now have to deal with the consequences. So what if I want to go to Las Vegas and find some guy to bend me over and have his way with me? It shouldn’t matter to you anyway. You made your feelings crystal clear.” 

Sirius’ hands clenched at his side. 

“I was trying to do what’s best for you.” 

You turned around and moved to slide past him but he didn’t let you. Sirius pulled you into a soft kiss that normally would have gotten him what he wanted. Today, however, you didn’t feel like playing nice. He broke your heart. What if you gave him a chance and he did it again and again? 

“Sirius, I may call you daddy in bed but you are not my father. I already have one of those and don’t need another. It isn’t your place to decide _what’s best_ for me. You didn’t take my feelings into consideration and that pisses me off. I’m a grown woman and deserve a say so in my life.” 

Sirius didn’t stop you when you slipped past him again. You waited for a brief moment to see if he was going to say anything. When he didn’t you turned and went to find Tonks. 

“Y/n, love…”

Sirius turned around and you were gone. 

“Fuck.” 

He muttered and decided to go find that bottle of whiskey again.


	5. Chapter 5

_If we'd go again, all the way from the start  
I would try to change the things that killed our love  
Your pride has built a wall, so strong that I can't get through  
Is there really no chance to start once again?_

_If we'd go again, all the way from the start  
I would try to change the things that killed our love  
Yes, I've hurt your pride, and I know what you've been through  
You should give me a chance, this can't be the end_

_I'm still loving you_

Tonks and her damn radio…

You didn’t want to open your eyes. Why was every song so fitting for the fucked up disaster known as our life? It had been a week and a half since the two of you arrived in Las Vegas. You hadn’t heard a word from Sirius since leaving London. Of course, you really didn’t blame him. You had given him the tongue lashing of a lifetime. 

Sure, you were standing up for yourself but at the same time, you couldn’t help but wonder if you were too cruel? You thought that things were perfect in your relationship. What made Sirius second guess everything, you still had no idea. How he went from being a total slut for you to totally cutting off the love supply was enough to drive you crazy. 

“Hey, you’re awake!” 

Tonks said eagerly as you sat up and yawned. 

“Can you turn that song off?”

Tonks, realizing what was happening immediately made the radio blow up. You blinked before getting out of bed. 

“I didn’t say you had to kill the poor thing.” 

Tonks shrugged. She needed to make something happen. Remus had sent her a letter saying that Sirius was one miserable bloke at the moment. 

“I think that he is regretting his decision.” 

Tonks internally muttered about “he damn better be miserable.” 

“Sorry, I didn’t think. So, what do you want to do today? We’ve done the gambling thing, the tiger show, the creepy muggle buffets, what else can we do?”

You glanced over your shoulder as you attempted to fix your messy hair. 

“How about we go lay by the pool? We planned on going to that cheesetastic nightclub later. I think that we will both need out energy for that.” 

Tonks grinned. 

“That's a great idea! I’ll go find my bikini.” 

30 minutes later…

You lay beside Tonks watching children play in the hotel’s pool. As much as you hated to admit it, you were still a bit sour that you still hadn’t received a letter from Sirius. When you woke that morning, something said _today is the day._ Apparently, it wasn’t though and tomorrow didn’t look promising either. 

“The muggle kids are funny

You chuckled, looking over the top of your sunglasses at a little girl who had clearly pushed her brother into the pool. 

“That one is going places.” 

You said, with a grin. Tonks nodded. 

“The little darling is doing well. I’m going to get a margarita. You want one?”

“Day drinking already?”

You asked with a smirk. Tonks rolled her eyes. 

“Hush, we are on vacation. So about that margarita?” 

“Yes, get me one.” 

You said before laying your head back against the chair and closing your eyes. Maybe a small nap didn’t sound too bad...

_It seemed like only two seconds later that Tonks’ chair creaked. You frowned feeling what felt like ice drip down your bikini top. Reaching up, you felt your right breast to figure out what was going on. Maybe a little kid had dripped water from their swimsuit on you._

_“Do you always touch yourself when you sleep?_

_Your eyes snapped open hearing Sirius’ voice. He sat beside you with that snarky grin that made your heart pound._

_“Sirius, what are you doing here? The muggles…”_

_He slipped on a pair of black sunglasses to block those gray eyes that you loved so much._

_“They don’t see anything. You look so sexy in that bikini, sugar. I could just eat you up.”_

_You swallowed as he took off the v-neck t-shirt that he was wearing._

_“Aren’t you hot in those jeans?”_

_You asked, motioning toward those damn black jeans that ruined your pure thoughts. Sirius shook his head._

_“Not as hot as you’re about to be.”_

_“What does that mean?”_

_You asked stubbornly. Sirius quickly slipped off of the pool chair and to your side._

_“It means that I’ve missed you and am about to have my way with you. I am a fucking fool for listening to Snape.”_

_“Snape?”_

_You questioned as Sirius pulled you into a soft kiss._

_“I’ll explain later. Just focus on us and be a good girl.”_

_Sirius said in a low raspy voice. You didn’t have to be told twice. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you turned to your side to deepen the kiss. Merlin, you had missed him!_

_One of Sirius’ hands had wrapped around your right breast and was kneading the plump flesh softly. You had forgotten about all of the muggles, who didn’t seem to see what was happening._

_“I love you.”_

_You whispered against Sirius’ mouth._

_“I love you too, sweetheart.”_

_Sirius kept his attention on your face as he reached toward the glass of ice water that was on the table._

_“Time for a little cooling off.”_

_You gasped as Sirius’ hand slipped into your bikini bottom. He pressed the ice cube to your clit; making you want to jump._

_“You better be still or all of the muggles will know what I’m doing to you. Do you want them all to see you spread open like this with my hand between your legs?”_

_You shook your head frantically. Sirius laughed._

_“This is Sin City so they shouldn’t be too surprised.”_

_Sirius said, lowly before going back to sucking at your bottom lip. He continued to tease you with the ice cube. The damned cube rolled over your clit, through your folds, and down to your opening._

_“Can we just have sex already?”_

_You panted. Sirius shook his head._

_“Sorry, love. I’ll see you soon.”_

_You tried to sit up but you were stuck against the pool lounger._

_“What? You can’t just leave me like this!”_

“Y/n! Hello!” 

Your eyes snapped open to see Tonks shaking a margarita. With a scowl, you took the iced drink from your friend and took a few sips 

“What's with you”

Tonks asked, sitting down. You groaned. 

“Your cousin is a dick, do you know that?” 

“What are you talking about?”

Tonks asked, taking a sip of her drink. She had a good feeling about what was going on. Sirius was as desperate for you as you were him. He was finally getting to the point where he had to make his feelings known. 

“I was just dreaming but damn it felt so real.” 

You tried to keep the dream from your mind as you went through your day. Tonks eagerly chatted about anything and everything as the two of you got ready to head to the nightclub. You didn’t really feel like listening to loud music or dealing with drunk guys hitting on you but it would be better than being stuck in your head. 

3 drinks later, you were feeling much better. Tonks was dancing her heart out. You smiled at the thought of how much Remus would love seeing his girlfriend like this. 

“Y/n, get some more of those jello shots.” 

Tonks called over the loud music. You nodded and stepped to the bar. As you waited for the drinks to be brought to you, your mind went back to the dream. It was probably just a stupid dream. A stupid dream that would probably never happen again. If Sirius wanted anything to do with you, he wouldn’t be ignoring your existence. You were smart enough to know that. 

_You probably were just a young tight tart to him._

You thought miserably. 

“Now I wouldn't say that.” 

You jumped as a set of hands grabbed your hips in an all too familiar fashion; followed by a hard body against your back. 

“What are you doing here?’

You asked. Sirius tilted your head to the side. He nuzzled his face against your exposed flesh.

The better question was what was he not doing there? You were not home yet and he was going nuts. 

“I needed to talk to you. I was hoping in a place a bit quieter and less tacky but you work with what you get.” 

You fought the urge to smile. Merlin, you had missed his cheeky humor but you also wanted to play hard to get. Sirius had a lot to make up for! 

“Why? What do you honestly have to say to me? You broke up with me, in case you forgot.” 

Sirius groaned. You were not about to make this easy for him. Sirius pressed closer to you as he leaned his mouth down next to your ear.

“I’m sorry. I was an idiot. Snape was running his mouth and I should have never listened to him. I want to be yours again.” 

You frowned, trying to turn to face Sirius but he wouldn’t let you. He didn’t want you to face him at the moment. 

“Snape is wrong. Tonks told me what he said to you. If you believe that man says then you don’t know me at all. I just want you. I don’t have to have a bunch of other crap and I sure as hell won’t get bored with you.” 

Sirius’ arms relaxed enough for you to turn. His eyes were dark in the lowlights of the club. You stood on your tiptoes to kiss him gently. Sirius sighed as your fingers reached up and ran through his hair. 

“Tell me that you love me.”

He groaned against your lips. You didn’t care that the two of you were close to making out in a very public nightclub. No one else seemed to mind either. They were too busy with whatever they were doing to notice two people making up. 

“I love you. I love you. I love you.” 

You whispered, not moving your mouth far from his. 

“Damn it, I love you too. We need to get somewhere quiet so I can get my hands on you.” 

Sirius said as your hand went to cup the now obvious bulge in his pants. 

“Princess, you need to behave yourself or get us back to your hotel room.” 

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders before apparitating back to the hotel. 

“Ask and you shall receive.” 

You said with a smirk. Sirius rolled his eyes and yanked you back against him. This time it was more manhandling you so you could feel how needy and desperate that he was. 

“Get this damned dress. Daddy needs some loving.” 

You didn’t need to be told twice before quickly getting out of the tight dress. Sirius was busy getting out of his own shirt when you went back to him. 

“That didn’t take long.” 

He muttered as you took his hand and placed it between your now bare legs. 

“Feel how wet I am.” 

Sirius stopped all further movement except stroking his fingertips over your folds. You were pleased to see that hungry expression on his face. 

“Spread your legs, I really want to feel how wet you are.” 

You did as you were told and fought back a moan as Sirius’ hands caressed you fully. 

“You really are a bit of a tart sometimes.” 

Sirius said, completely pleased. He didn’t want you any other way. Your sex drive was as greedy as his. 

Sirius quickly spun you around so your back was against his chest. He tilted your head to the side in order to press fiery kisses to your neck while his hand went back to your entrance to tease you mercilessly. You were so close to coming on his fingers when Sirius stopped. He put his hand on your thigh leaving you gasping with need. 

“You should see how wet you are, princess. Your thighs are soaked.” 

Sirius left you staring after him as he laid down on the bed. He looked at you with a cheeky smile. You looked almost desperate. If you could formulate words you would have been beginning him to carry you to bed and have his way with you. 

_She’s all mine._

Sirius thought evilly. You were all his to please, to play with, and to love. Snape would be lucky if he didn’t have to sit and witness the two of you make out for the rest of eternity. 

“Come here. I want to make everything up to you.” 

You didn’t have to be told twice as you hopped on the bed. Sirius chuckled under his breath as he took his place on top of you. He lifted your right thigh over his hip before changing his mind and placing it over his shoulder. 

“Nice and deep....just like our first time.” 

He said smugly before pushing in inch by blasted inch. You bit your lip as he lightly thrusted a few times. Sirius had all intents of letting you adjust but once he got the head of his cock inside there as no Mr. Nice Guy. He had to have what was his and no one would stop him. 

“Harder, please.”

You whimpered. Sirius leaned down and kissed you chastely. 

“Such a sweet girl. I wonder where this dirty mouth comes from though.” 

He said in almost a whisper as he ran his index finger over your bottom lip. 

“Suck this like you would my cock.” 

Sirius groaned. You wrapped your mouth around his finger doing as you were told. Swirling your tongue around the tip before running your tongue on the bottom side; you kept your eyes on Sirius’ face. He was biting his bottom lip and breathing deeply. Between how you were sucking at his finger and taking his cock, it was a miracle that he didn’t come. 

You lifted your hips as Sirius pressed all the way in and froze. Both of you were gasping at the pressure of him being completely balls deep inside of you. You were dying for him to move and begging him to stay still at the same time. 

Sirius slowly removed his finger from your mouth and rubbed the wet digit on your already aching clit.

“When you have all of me inside you and are all stretched like this....merlin, sugar, you look like such a goddess.”

“Need to come.”

You whined. Sirius adjusted his hips enough to pull out but slam right back in. Your eyes clenched as he quickly seemed to “get to work” with fucking you. The two of you were moaning each moment that your bodies met. 

“I want you to feel every inch, baby.” 

Sirius growled. At that point, you couldn’t take it anymore. Your body was coming apart and there was no turning back. 

Breathing deeply you tried to keep your senses focused until you heard Sirius moan louder. His hips moved forward quickly once more before freezing as his fingers dug into your hips. You sighed as he filled you to the brim and possibly onto the already soaked sheets. 

Sirius pulled away from you long enough to lay down. You sighed happily against his chest. 

“Now that was the way to make up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song in Chapter: Still loving you by the Scorpions


	6. Chapter 6

Sunlight falling into your eyes woke you earlier than planned. You stretched, wondering if the previous night was just a dream? For a moment, you couldn’t move. You didn’t want to turn and be in the hotel bed alone. If it had been a dream, you didn’t know how you would handle it. That would have been the most realistic dream that you had ever had. It beat the on by the poolside out of the water. 

The better question was how in the hell would you face Sirius upon returning to London the next day? How would you sit across from him at Order meetings and try to deny that you weren’t hopelessly in love with him? It would be even more painful if he treated you like he did in the beginning...like a nuisance. Could he really just fall out of love with you that quickly?

You slowly moved your foot over until you felt a warm body beside you. It wasn’t a dream! You quickly turned and pounced. Sirius chuckled but didn’t move as you bit down on his ear. 

“I surrender.” 

He said, turning enough to cause you to land beside him. 

“I was afraid all of this was a dream.” 

You confessed. Sirius’ felt guilty again. It was all his fault that you felt this bad to begin with. If he had just told Snape to shut the fuck up and mind his own business then the two of you would have been back in London. Neither of you would have had to go across the ocean in order to fuck the heartache away. 

“No, no dreams. I am here to offer myself back to you...if you’ll have me.” 

Sirius’ voice softened at the last four words. He sat up enough to pull you onto his lap. You nuzzled your nose against his and ran a hand through his hair.

“I love you.” 

That was all Sirius needed to hear. He eagerly pushed you backward and took his place over you. 

“Would you marry me?”

Your eyes snapped open as you met his gaze.

“You’re being mean now.” 

Sirius shook his head. He put his hand to the side of your face so you couldn’t look away from him. 

“I am not. We’re in Vegas...I’m not really much of a wedding type but if that’s what you want.” 

You were surprised. This was the last thing that you expected Sirius to ever say to you. In fact, you expected to be his live-in girlfriend for the rest of your life. You weren’t even upset by that but if the opportunity to take the next step would you say no? The rational side of your brain said that you were taking it too fast, however, the love-struck girl in you said “why the hell not?” Surely, this had to be some kind of weird joke that Sirius was going to make before fucking you senseless. 

Sirius leaned down to press a soft kiss to your lips before trailing kisses down your shoulder. You laid your head further back into the pillow as Sirius nibbled on your neck.

“You’re being so mean.”

You said in-between little moans. Sirius sat up slowly; cutting off the love supply. He scowled down at you before getting off of you in a huff and scooting to the edge of the bed. You sat blinking out of sheer shock. 

Neither of you said anything for a moment until you managed to recover from the shock. 

“You aren’t kidding are you?”

Sirius glanced back at you for a moment before rolling his eyes and turning to face the window. 

“Yeah, I propose to any girl that sucks my dick.”

Sirius got out of bed and started to put on his pants that you had practically ripped off of him. At the moment, he needed a cigarette and a drink. 

You quickly got out of bed and wrapped your hands around his as Sirius was starting to zip his jeans. 

“Wait! Sirius, don’t be mad. I thought this was some kind of weird joke. I just didn’t expect this from you…”

Sirius took a breath before looking down at your face. 

“Surprise?”

He commented with a small smile. Sirius took your hand in his and stroked his fingertips over your ring finger. 

“We can put a nice ring on this pretty little finger.” 

Sirius reached back into his back pocket for the ring that he had been holding onto for a while. Proposing seemed awkward, before. Now it was different. 

“Oh, look. I just happen to have one.” 

Your mouth dropped as he slid the diamond ring on your finger. 

“I thought that you were too young to be running around with a diamond ring on your finger. Now it's different. With a ring on your finger, I know that’s guy repellent. So, what do you say, sweetheart?”

Sure, it wasn’t the most romantic proposal ever (it was during sex and here you were standing in front of him totally naked) but at the moment it was perfect. This was something the two of you could look back on later and laugh. 

“Yes. Besides you already put the ring on my finger. I would hate to say no now.” 

Sirius waited all of two seconds to pull you roughly against him. His hands cupped your ass enough so you were standing on your tiptoes. You wrapped your arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Sirius gently pressed you back against the wall and tugged your leg over his hip. 

The snogging was enough to leave you gasping for air and Sirius rocking his hips into you. The rough material of his jeans against your thigh and pussy. 

“Back. In. Bed.” 

You whimpered against his mouth. 

“Isn't it bad to be sleeping with each other before we get married?” 

Sirius asked with a cheeky grin. You slid out of his arms enough to walk back to the bed. 

“Dealers choice.” 

You said before laying down. Sirius’ eyes were locked on you as you spread your legs, You gave him a smile before slipping your hand between your legs. Sirius’ cheeky smirk fell as you began to finger yourself and moaned his name. 

“Keep doing that, sweetheart.” 

Sirius said as he palmed himself through his jeans. He stood watching you for a moment before pushing his pants off. You spread your legs wider to watch Sirius run his hand over his length. His breathing was increasing as he watched every single movement of your fingers. 

Meanwhile, you watched hungrily as the muscles in his chest and stomach contracted with each movement of his hand. 

“I have to have you.” 

Sirius snapped before grabbing you by the hips and pulling you to him. 

“How about in the shower?”

You asked before continuing with a smile

“Think about it...hot wet and both of us all wet and slippery…”

You didn’t even have to finish your sentence before Sirius was out of bed and throwing you over his shoulder. 

2 minutes later you were slammed against the fancy mosaic tile shower wall. Your legs were wrapped around Sirius' waist as he thrust into you. The hot water made the whole thing ten times more erotic. 

“How have we not had sex in the shower yet?”

You gasped. 

“Because we disturb our friends enough as it is. I, however, am perfectly fine with disturbing them even more. Now, I’m going to let you down. I want you to grab your ankles.” 

When Sirius pulled out, you whined pathetically. You could have spent hours in the position that you were in before. In the position that you were about to be in Sirius would be hitting your spot with each thrust. There wouldn't be much “lovemaking” left. 

“Grab those ankles, sweetheart.” 

Sirius grunted, biting his bottom lip. You quickly did as you were told. In a matter of seconds, Sirius was going to have you moaning like a whore and he didn’t care. 

“Time to stretch that tight little pussy.”

Sirius slapped your ass earning a moan before slamming in. You clenched your eyes as Sirius’ hands wrapped around your hips to keep you standing up. With each thrust, you were beginning to see stars. 

“Sirius…”

You were crying his name as your pussy began to clench around him. Sirius’ eyes snapped closed. 

“That’s it, princess.” 

“Come in me.”

You whimpered. Sirius fought the urge to make a joke about you having a breeding kink. Your body tightening around him as your orgasm hit stopped any more thoughts from formulating. It took two more thrusts before Sirius was finishing hard inside of you. 

Sirius winced as he pulled away. He reached down and gently helped you stand up. You wrapped your arms around his neck; glad that Sirius was holding you up. 

“I’m not kidding about asking you to marry me.” 

He said matter-of-factly. Your eyes fluttered open. 

“So if I wanted to, let’s say, get clean and do it today...would you?” 

Sirius pushed his soaking hair out of his face. 

“Sure, let's do it.” 

(2 hours later…) 

You stood beside Sirius as some muggle went over the wedding vows sounding almost bored. Sirius’ eyes flickered to yours as if saying _“I wonder how many times this joker has done this?”_ Both of you had to look away from each other to stop from giggling. 

Sirius got the urge to make a joke about the muggle under control quicker than he expected. The realization of what he was doing washed over him. For a brief moment, Sirius wondered if had lost his fucking mind but taking one look at you answered that question. You smiled up at him with those perfect eyes. Sirius returned the smile before letting his eyes drift to your chest. You had worn a pretty white sundress that you had bought for something else. Now it was your wedding dress and holy fuck did it make your tits look great! He deserved to be happy and, god damn it, you were the woman that he wanted by his side (by his side, underneath him, on top of him...however else the hell decided to have you). Sirius had made a goal to not think only of sex during the wedding and with that one simple thought it was shot to hell. 

He knew that all of their friends were going to think that you both lost your ever-loving minds but that was a risk that he was willing to deal with. Sirius internally winced at having to explain this to Harry.

_“He’s a smart kid. He can put it together.”_

Sirius’ mind supplied as he looked back to you. You, meanwhile, were having very similar thoughts. How was this going to affect your job as an auror. When your last name changed to Black mysteriously, would there be a lot of questions? _Who the fuck cares_...You thought with a smile. 

“Kiss your bride.” 

Sirius had you in his arms in a heated kiss before your thoughts could even go further down the “should we be doing this” thing. All that you cared about right now was you were official Sirius Black’s wife.


End file.
